


Punishment

by GraveVyxen



Series: Good Boy [1]
Category: Hot Tub Time Machine (2010)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cumshot, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domination, Double Penetration, Handcuffs, M/M, Sex Toys, Submission, Vibrators, cumming untouched, elements of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveVyxen/pseuds/GraveVyxen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one else would ever see him this way. No one else was worthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: Good Boy: Punishment  
> CHARACTERS: Chaz, Blaine  
> PAIRINGS: Chaz/Blaine (dom/sub)  
> NOTES: Um...I just decided to smut. That's about it. These two were just interesting to work with and it felt like a good idea at the time?  
> DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, this didn't happen, and it never will, I'm afraid.

No one else would ever see him this way. No one else was worthy.

Chaz sat back in the chair, watching the boy on the bed moan, writhe, cry, begging for something, anything. Stimulation. Something more than the blindfold and cuffs, the pair of vibrators working his stretched hole. Blaine, on his knees, his chest collapsed to the blankets, sobbed for Chaz to touch him. To do anything, so long as he would be allowed to cum.

But Chaz just sat there, lazily stroking himself in time with the buzzing of the vibrators. "You're a filthy slut, Blaine. You're such a slut." He smiled just a bit at the wail Blaine released. He watched the boy try to hump the air. "You love it when I do this. You love being put in your place. Right, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded, whimpering. "Chaz..."

"You want me to fuck you, huh? Do you deserve it, Blaine? Do you think I should?" Chaz stood, taking a few steps toward the bed. His fingers stroked over Blaine's quivering thigh, up the swell of his ass, down his bowed back. "Does my little slut deserve to be fucked after how he's been behaving?"

Blaine whined, arching into the fleeting touch of Chaz's skin. "Please, please, I'll be good...I'll be good, Chaz..."

Chaz brought a hand down on one side of Blaine's ass and watched with pride as the boy clenched around the pair of toys stretching him open. "I didn't ask if you'd be good. I asked if you deserved it. Do you?"

Blaine whimpered and let out another wail. "N-no...no, I don't..."

"No, you don't." Chaz agreed. "Because you haven't been behaving the way I want you to. You're out of control. So you don't get my cock." He squeezed Blaine's cheeks together around the toys. "You're gonna cum from these. You're gonna get off from me cumming on your face while your ass is fucked open by vibrators. Because you don't deserve the touch of my cock."

Blaine began to sob again, raising his hips higher. "Chaz, please..." He whined again when he felt another smack to his ass. "I want to be fucked, please..." The blindfold obscured his blue eyes, but Chaz knew that if it wasn't there, even Blaine's eyes would be begging him for a fucking. "Chaz...Chaz..."

Chaz shook his head, more for his own benefit, since Blaine couldn't see him. He moved to the head of the bed, crawling on in front of Blaine and stroking his cock again. "You're going to cum when I cum on your face. If you don't, you're not getting off tonight."

Blaine whimpered, but raised his face up so that Chaz could see it. His lips opened slightly, wet and red and perfect. Chaz thought for a moment about pushing his cock between those lips, but decided against it. He wouldn't give Blaine the satisfaction. Instead, he began to stroke himself, watching Blaine writhe and moan, listening to his soft sobbing until he felt the pressure building up. He felt his balls clench moments before he erupted, ribbons of creamy white cum flowing over Blaine's features, dripping onto his red lips.

Blaine let out a wail of completion the moment the warmth hit his face. His cock twitched once, twice, and then suddenly, he was cumming as well, soaking the sheets of his bed with his release. His whole body began to tremble. The buzzing of the vibrators was the only sound in the room.

Chaz slowly came back to himself, standing and moving to remove the toys. He set them aside in the box he kept used toys in for cleaning and reached for the rag. Slowly, he began to wipe Blaine up, cleaning the shiny lubricant from his ass and thighs, wiping up sweat from his back. He leaned down to kiss the gaping hole and flicked his tongue inside for a moment, just to hear Blaine's squeak, before tossing the soiled terrycloth aside. He found another rag in his clean-up box and began to sop up the sweat and cum from Blaine's forehead, the back of his neck, and gently unlocked the handcuffs from his wrists.

Everything was set aside before Chaz sat back down on the bed, gathering Blaine's shaking form into his arms and taking off the blindfold. He kissed Blaine's sweaty hair. "Better?" He murmured, stroking the boy's back and gathering him close.

Blaine snuffled, wiping at his eyes with a nod. "B-better."

Chaz smiled and kissed Blaine's lips gently. "Are you going to stop being a bad boy, Blaine? Or do you need to be punished again tomorrow?" He said softly, digging his fingers into Blaine's shoulders, massaging out the soreness of being trapped in his position for too long.

Blaine just snuggled close, moaning quietly. "I'll be good." He replied, yawning.

Chaz took the promise at face value, stroking Blaine's back until the boy fell asleep in his arms. He wasn't awake much longer before he began to drift off himself.


End file.
